


robo leg maintenance appointment

by butthulu, hummingbirdbandit



Series: Roleplay Collection [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amputee, BDSM, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dominance, M/M, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prosthesis, Prosthetic Dick, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthulu/pseuds/butthulu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Tavros has neglected his legs far too long.  Lucky for him, there's a talented engineer on his ship.(RP log.  Unedited.)
Relationships: Tavros Nitram/Equius Zahhak
Series: Roleplay Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	robo leg maintenance appointment

Tavros Nitram is lucky to be alive. When he was six, his childhood bully made him jump off a cliff. He was able to purchase a wheelchair with his imperial allowance, but his bulge didn't work anymore, so he knew that he wouldn't have anything to give to the drones when he turned eight. He managed to arrange things to get a pair of robolegs with a functioning bulge(it's complicated) from Equius, and got together with Eridan, of all people, for his first flushed bucket, so that was a crisis averted. When he turned ten, he was lucky not to get culled for being a cripple in the first place, nevermind that he could walk around just as well as anyone else. Now, he's lucky that he's survived as many brushes with death on the battlefield as he has- enough of them that he's collected dings and minor technical injuries that have collected to form a sparking, stuttering limp.

Since Equius is on his ship, he staggers on over to the blueblood's workshop and leans on the door casually, displaying how much taller he is than Equius. It's not much, just enough that Equius has to look up, but there's a part of Tavros that's always liked to see Zahhak squirm. He's just so fucking easy to get riled up. Equius used to do half the work for him, but he's grown a bit of a thicker skin, and Tavros has had to resort to actually physically teasing him to get him to sweat. Nothing that could be called harassment, but Equius doesn't get touched a lot, so.

Equius hears Tavros coming a mile away, but he had no idea who it  _ was. _ That whirr- _ thunk _ , whirr- _ thunk _ of a gait is  _ nothing _ like what he sounded like when Equius first set him up with his legs (the pinnacle of his technological career, thus far), so when he steps in and leans against the door, Equius about has a heart-attack. As it stands, he frowns. "Just  _ what _ did you do to my machine?" he asks, seeing the enormous tear in the chassis of his left thigh.

Tavros smiles awkwardly, reaching up to fiddle with his septum piercing. "Well, uh, in the last.... battle, it kind of. Got torn up. And I haven't wanted to, uh, bother you, you've been busy, so I didn't.... do anything about it. Sorry."

His frown deepens. "This isn't a single battle's worth of neglect," he points out, and ushers Tavros inside, onto his workbench. "When was the last time these joints were properly cleaned? Oiled?" He picks up a pair of glasses - he started needing them several sweeps prior - and starts taking notes on the damage.

Oh, jeez. "Um.... I don't?" Grimace. "I can't reach some of them, and, um, I always forget. It's not, uh, on  _ purpose, _ it's just.... Yeah. I forget." He shrugs. "It doesn't hurt, it's just annoying."

Equius growls, and just  _ barely _ manages not to make it pitch. "You  _ don't oil the joints _ in the  _ complicated machinery _ I  _ grafted into your flesh? _ " he grits out, eyes red. Tavros has never seen his eyes red before.

Oooh, if that doesn't just make Tavros  _ tingly _ . He likes when Equius has some fire in him, he's usually such a pushover. "I told you, it's not on purpose," he whines, leaning back on his arms to take up as much room as he can, which is most definitely on purpose. "Equius, just fix me, uh, please?" He makes doe eyes at Equius, and knows better than to think Equius will fall for it. He's just being a brat.

Equius squints at him, teeth gritted. "Only because it is my job," he says, clearly Not Buying the innocent baby act. He fetches his tools - and starts detaching Tavros's left leg.

Fuck, Tavros hasn't been down a leg in sweeps. He tenses, biting his lip, fearing being Actually Vulnerable. He hates being without the prosthetics. They're just so.... convenient. And amazing.

And he totally fucked them up by not working on them when he should. Ugh. Now he feels like an asshole. Maybe he  _ is _ an asshole.

"You know," he says, so he can distract himself from the absence of stimulation where his left leg used to be, "you're the only one I've ever met that doesn't fall for that. Even Vriska used to. Every time."

"Yes, well, Vriska is an- She's not very bright." He sets the leg down and starts on the other leg. "I like to think I am not so gullible after all these sweeps. My naivete is no longer a driving force in my life."

He's doing both legs at once? Tavros swallows hard, fear making his chest feel tight. "Huh. So, uh, if I'd  _ ordered _ you to, uh, fix me, you wouldn't have jumped to it straight away? I guess that's not, um, naivete, but..."

Equius's fingers fumble, but he goes back to working. "I am no longer led by my delinquent desires," he grumbles into Tavros's hip joint, not looking up and barely managing not to blush. There's a level of self-loathing there that is audible in his voice.

Hm, that's no good. "I kind of liked them," he replies, nonchalantly, propping himself on one arm so he can examine his claws. "It was fun, watching you, uh, squirm. And sweat. Besides, it's just a fucking kink. It's not delinquency or whatever. Yeah, it's a problem when your C.O. gives you an order and that gives you a wiggly, but, uh, it's not like nobody's willing to indulge that kind of shit."

"You liked that I was easy to persuade. And to manipulate. When you find a troll willing to extend me their professional respect knowing what you know about me, you feel free to send them my way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have extensive repairs to make, and I cannot do that with your distractions." He waves a hand dismissively and sits down, starting to remove one of the more damaged panels. No amount of welding will fix this kind of damage, and besides. Leaving Tavros with scarring would be a scar on his good name as well.

Huff. Tavros rolls his eyes and says, "I was  _ talking _ about myself. Stars, you really are, uh, kind of a meathead, when it comes to this stuff. Besides, you took my fucking legs, I, uh, can't exactly  _ go _ anywhere."

Equius blinks down at his screwdriver in surprise, and turns to look at Tavros. His surprise turns to suspicion. "If you are playing some prank on me, Nitram, I am not laughing." It's happened before. More than once. He's learned to expect disappointment.

Wow, that's insulting. "Have I played a prank on anyone before? Other than the, uh, the obvious personality fraud I commit on a nightly basis."

Equius's frown turns from anger to confusion. "I can't understand why else you would be engaging with me about this. You made it quite clear when we were children that you didn't hate me like that. And I can guarantee you don't like me much, either. No one does."

Ugh, he's so  _ stubborn. _ "Kismesissitude is as much about liking as it is about hating," he replies with a roll of his eyes. "And people are allowed to change. That includes changing their minds, or, uh, developing feelings for people. What's more likely: that I'm being an asshole and lying to you for the, the hell of it, or that I'm actually attracted to a hot blueblood with biceps the, uh, size of my head?" He smiles, but it feels more like a smirk. "I mean, come on."

"The first option," Equius deadpans. Nonetheless, a thin sheen of sweat breaks out across his forehead. He curses internally and retrieves a towel from the depths of his sylladex. He was sure he'd outgrown this ridiculous tendency.

Seriously? "Do I have to get a fucking wiggly for you in front of you for you to believe me, Equius? Do I have to rip my chest open and, uh, reveal my beating pusher for you to get that I'm not fucking acting, at this point? Fuck. Come on."

He sweats harder. "Say that I do believe you. Is that why you came here, today? To seduce me?"

"No. I came here to get my legs fixed. Seducing you would be defined as, a, um..." Hmm. "Secondary objective. Or a bonus."

Oh dear. He clears his throat. "And, um. What if I was to be offended by your presumption and send you on your way with busted limbs?" he asks. Is he... joking?

His eyebrows rise. "Then I would take  _ your _ legs to another, uh,  _ inferior _ mechanic. Since we have multiples." The smirk is back. Tavros can't help but be excited. "Someone else would repair  _ your _ creation. Someone without such a steady hand, or the blueprints memorized."

"No one but me is capable of this work," Equius scoffs. He holds up his screwdriver - the head of it is shaped strangely. "All of the hardware is proprietary. So that no one could sabotage you while you slept." He flushes, realizing that he gave away his own concern for Tavros. "And try to make off with my work," he covers. "It wouldn't do. So it seems you are stuck with me."

Oooh, possessive. Tavros kind of likes that. A lot. "No, go back to the part where you got, uh, possessive over my mode of movement," he insists, breaking into a grin. "And by extension, me. Was that  _ concern _ I detected? And does the idea of me visiting another mechanic make you.... Jealous?"

"Certainly not, don't be ridiculous," Equius snaps, blush darkening.

His smile shows so many of his teeth. "Seems like I struck a nerve. It's okay to be jealous, Equius." He switches to the doe eyes again. "You don't have to repress your feelings.  _ I _ won't judge you." But he definitely will figure out all of Equius's buttons.

Equius's frown deepens along with the blue on his face. "Will you cease that contemptible simpering. It's an unattractive look on you, contrary to popular belief."

He doesn't drop it. "Do you, um, really not like it? It works so well on everyone else, though...." He wrinkles his nose, and  _ then _ he drops it. Well. If Equius is still interested in him- in this- and not the.... stupid spineless pansy act, then he can't see any reason why he can't push things further. Kind of scary, though. Tavros allows himself one moment of inner vulnerability. "Your blush says you think it's cute, though. Or, uh, something to that effect."

Equius huffs. "I feel that if this is something you intend to follow through on, I'm worthy of your sincerity."

Right. Equius is.... right. Tavros sighs. "I really won't judge you. It's, um, not like I was lying about that."

He hums. "And if I  _ wanted _ you to judge me?" he asks, taking a risk.

"Do you?" The joints in his hip sockets whirr as he forgets that he doesn't have legs, and tries to move them to hook Equius in.

"I might." He furrows his brow. "I'll admit I am at a loss as to how to proceed. I have been... ignoring this. For the greater part of my life."

"Then stop ignoring it and come over here," he says, like it's just that simple.

Equius blinks, flushing down to his damn toes, and after a moment's hesitation, obeys. He stands up to his full height and approaches Tavros, who is even taller than usual sitting up on his workbench. Stopping short of touching him, Equius swallows.

Tavros looks him up and down, and asks, "Well? Tell me, uh, tell me what you want to do. Just because we have all night doesn't mean you should waste our time."

He gapes at Tavros in indignation. "I beg your pardon?? I do  _ not _ waste time, I-" He cuts off when he sees the look on Tavros's face and clears his throat, composing himself. "I wish to service you," he says, quietly and nervously.

"Yeah?" His tone is a little softer, now. "That's good, because, um, I kinda came here for that. But you could service me just by fixing my legs. Is that what you want to do? Just fix my legs?"

Equius makes a conflicted noise. "I  _ do _ need to fix them," he tries, side-stepping the question with wide eyes.

"That's not what I asked," he scolds gently. "Do you  _ just _ want to fix them, Equius? Or do you want to service me in another way?"

"I-" He closes his eyes. "I want to service you however you desire to make me useful."

Tavros hums, thinking about that. "I want you to put your mouth to use, sucking my bulge," he says, after a moment. "But I'm not going to order you to, um, to do shit you don't want to do, at least during sex. That would be shitty."

Equius shivers. "If I find objection, I will vocalize it," he says, opening his eyes. His pupils are dilated. "I live to serve."

Well... Equius  _ has _ come a long way since they were six. Tavros nods. "Good. Now, I want you to suck me off until I'm close, and then I'm going to pail down your throat, uh, unless you have any objections?" The last part is teasing- he doesn't think Equius  _ is _ going to have any objections.

Heavens. "N-none at all," Equius breathes. "As any objections I have are pointless, anyway." It comes out as more of a question - a request.

Hmm, Tavros isn't sure about that, but he can lie. "Of course. As your  _ client _ in this instance, I, uh,  _ do _ get the last word. And the client is always correct, um, aren't they?" Despite his pauses, he delivers the lines with confidence. "Now, get to it, Equius."

He chirps nervously and kneels before the workbench, putting him right on level with Tavros's sheath. It really is a masterwork of engineering - hardwired into his nervous system to allow for orgasm and all other sexual desires. The slurry is synthetic, of course, but there's only so much a troll can do about that. He pauses, hesitant, and leans in to lick along Tavros's sheath, mimicking what he always does to Captor, during their trysts.

Tavros is surprised, although maybe he shouldn't be; he expected Equius to have no sexual experience at all, but Equius has clearly done this before. He lays a hand atop Equius's head, his thumb brushing the base of his unbroken horn. It's nearly pale, but not quite- just enough to imply with plausible deniability. His bulge begins to unfurl from his vent, greeting Equius's tongue.

Equius opens his mouth eagerly, sucking Tavros's bulge between his lips and whimpering around it. It feels so good, being here on his knees where he belongs, and he wants Tavros to use him, to put him in his place.

It slides down his throat, and Tavros lets his head loll back, a soft moan slipping from his lips. "Fuck, that's good," he breathes. His bulge undulates in Equius's mouth, in his throat, pulling back every so often so Equius can breathe. Tavros has perfect control over it- it's still a machine, after all- so doing as much isn't a problem.

It's exquisite. Equius's eyes slip shut and he leans into Tavros's touch, just happy to be here, existing in this moment in a meaningful manner. He's  _ good, _ Tavros thinks he's  _ good. _

Of course Tavros thinks he's good, he's being so obedient, and he's  _ skilled, _ too. And enthusiastic. He scritches at the base of Equius's horn, lifting his head from where it fell back, so he can look Equius in the eye. "You really enjoy this, don't you?" He barely keeps the tremor of pleasure out of his voice. "You're, uh,  _ fuck, _ really happy, I can tell. What a good boy." He knows exactly what he's doing.

Equius whines, melting into Tavros's touch and letting his jaw go slack. It gives Tavros more room to bury his bulge, and makes Equius's bulge spill out into his pants instantly, a spreading pool of blue staining his uniform from how wet he is. He could pail just like this, just with Tavros's words if Tavros wanted him to. The thought is exhilarating.

"This is where you belong," he continues, gaze dark and heavy. "Because, uh, this is where you  _ want _ to be, more than anything, huh? All you want is someone who understands you. And wants to let you serve."

His nook gushes and he whimpers his consent, sucking more eagerly. It's hard to breathe but he doesn't care - he just wants to make Tavros feel good. His fingers twitch to touch himself, but he hasn't been given permission. Maybe if he's good, Tavros will touch him.

Tavros takes special care to pull his bulge back a little further to accommodate for Equius's eagerness. "You may touch yourself," he permits, "but don't pail yet."

Equius groans and reaches between his legs, rubbing at his bulge through the fabric of his pants and groaning. He's so wet it makes a squishing noise.

Stars, that's hot. Tavros pets his hair and continues scratching, getting closer and closer. When he pails, he grips Equius's horn and holds him down, making him swallow. He's courteous enough to pull Equius off as soon as he can, though.

He nearly pails when Tavros holds him down, swallowing desperately and feeling slurry gush down his chin and all over his clothes. When Tavros finally lets him breathe, he coughs up slurry, stars in his eyes and feeling dizzy.

Tavros reaches down and pulls him up so he's standing again. "Fuck my nook," he commands. He wants Equius to pail inside him.

Equius pales. "But what if I hurt you?"

"Will you?"

Hn. "Not intentionally. But I have never... done this." For safety reasons.

"Then be gentle," he says, pulling Equius in for a kiss that's more tender than his words and actions have set a precedent for. "Be gentle like you were, uh, like with Nepeta. When you fixed her spine." That Equius broke in the first place.

He flinches, but nods, kissing Tavros back. "I will try," he breathes, reaching down with shaky hands to unbutton his pants. His fingers fumble with the button.

He gently moves Equius's hands out of the way, and does it for him. "Hey. It's okay. You're not going to hurt me, Equius. You're, uh, more in control than you've ever been. I can't remember the last time, um, that you ruined a project because of a, uh, a slip up, or bruised yourself." He's been paying attention. "You're going to do fine."

He sure hopes so. Hurting Tavros would be devastating. He lets his pants and underwear fall to the floor and his bulge curls in the air, reaching for the warmth of Tavros's body. "If I hurt you, you must tell me."

"You think I wouldn't say anything? I'll tell you. I promise." Tavros scoots himself eagerly closer to Equius, shivering with anticipation.

Equius's bulge finds Tavros's nook and slides into him, and Equius gasps, hand gripping the table so hard it dents.

But his bulge doesn't hurt. Tavros moans again, his own bulge coiling sluggishly in the air. "Good," he breathes. "See, you can do this. Doesn't hurt at all."

Oh thank the stars. Equius's head drops and he sighs, his bulge undulating and pressing awkwardly into Tavros. It's clear he has no experience with this, but his bulge is so big he doesn't really have to be dexterous.

Huh. He was so good with his tongue earlier. Tavros doesn't mind. He slips his own bulge down and around Equius's, and into his cold nook, eyes locked with Equius's.

"Fiddlesticks!" Equius curses, clenching around the intrusion and gasping for air. It feels  _ so good _ . "I- I won't last long like this."

"Good. You have my permission to pail. Inside, if you please." It's clear that whether Equius pleases or not, Tavros wants him to.

_ Inside??? _ "Fuck," Equius says, with feeling. Tavros's bulge reaches his genebladder and Equius cries out, burying his face in Tavros's shoulder and pailing hard.

Tavros pails as well, gushing hot slurry into his genebladder and shivering as Equius fills him up with a larger amount of cold genetic material. He grips Equius's shoulders tight, groaning softly.

Breathing hard, Equius hesitantly wraps his arms around Tavros, like he's expecting to be chastised.

No chastisement comes. Tavros loops his arms around Equius's neck, hugging him tight. "You did good," he says. "You didn't hurt me at all."

"Did I please you?" he asks, feeling full and warm.

"Mhm. You did. Are you pleased, too?"

"I am... floaty." He hums, enjoying Tavros's embrace. "Was this what you wanted?"

"Yeah. Did..." He bites his lip, hesitating. "Was that good, for you? I, uh, did it right, didn't I?"

Hm? "Did what right?" He's not sure he understands the question.

"The, um. Kink thing."

_ Oh. _ "It was delightful. You could serve to be more forceful in the future, even." He flushes. "Um. If you decide there will be a future. I don't wish to presume."

Oh, thank fuck. "There's definitely going to be a future," he says. Seems like Equius wants there to be, and Tavros wants there to be, so. "I'll, um, keep the forcefulness thing in mind."

Equius hums, nuzzling Tavros's shoulder. "I really must attend to your legs. If you will permit me."

Right. "Well, alright. I  _ suppose _ I will." He lays a kiss on Equius's cheek and pulls away, letting him go. "You do that, and then I can empty myself out later." His stomach is slightly distended.

The kiss makes Equius swallow hard. "Yes. Of course. Um." He starts to retract his bulge and moans the whole way out.

That's so cute. Tavros snickers. "Good luck repairing my legs. They're pretty fucked up."

His sex-stunned face fades into a familiar frown. "If I find them this badly damaged again, there will be consequences."

"Oh, yeah? Like what, you'll, uh, spank me?" He wiggles his eyebrows and grins. He doesn't actually plan on damaging them this thoroughly again.

"I will replace them with wooden prosthetics," Equius warns, deadly serious. Still, he kisses Tavros's neck. "And you will look like a common nobody."

"Then I'll be sure to take care of them," he murmurs, kissing Equius right back. "I like being your magnum opus."

"I am glad. Because I cannot easily reclaim them now." He smiles. "You still have to pay me."

**Author's Note:**

> 11/07/19-11/08/19


End file.
